


Black, Orange, and Endless Imagery of Crows

by mohhmoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Choking, Knife Play, M/M, Pirate AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, blatant promotion of the OiSuga Agenda, daggers are present, hand jobs sort of, idk man, it's very light porn though lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohhmoo/pseuds/mohhmoo
Summary: Captain Oikawa Tooru finds himself getting entangled with Karasuno's first mate Sugawara in the midst of his quest for causing trouble.They fuck, sorta.An OiSuga pirate AU because I wanted it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 27





	Black, Orange, and Endless Imagery of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the description says– literally just out here fulfilling my own rarepair needs.  
> This is my first time properly writing something kind of porn-y so please go easy on me lmao   
> The title is only vaguely connected to the actual work lol. If I ever want to continue this I might, but for now it's just a one shot!  
> Enjoy, oisuga nation

The captain of Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru, sits behind the mahogany desk in his chamber below deck. His white linen shirt is unlaced down the front, slightly untucked from his black, high-waisted, leather pants. His long black coat is draped over the back of the chair he occupies, the silver buttons and brocade catching in the light coming through the porthole and bouncing off of various shiny valuables and nicknacks strewn across the surface of the desk. He sits with his chin resting in one hand and the other absentmindedly tracing a dagger lightly across the intricate carvings of the wooden surface, leaving tiny scratches hidden among the designs. 

There’s a knock at the cabin door. 

“Come in.” Oikawa says, his voice monotone and bored.

The door creaks open and his first mate, Iwaizumi, enters. 

“Captain,” he begins, “we will be docking in Karasuno soon.”

“It’s about time.” Oikawa huffs, straightening himself and sheathing the dagger in the holster hanging off of his hip. “I’ll come up now. I need to see the damn sun.” 

He stands from his place at the desk, tucking in his shirt properly and picking up his broad-brimmed hat, placing it artfully on his head, slightly tilted to one side. The brim is pinned up on the left by a turquoise brooch, holding in place several long, decorative brown and black feathers. It compliments the matching studs and hoops adorning the captain’s ears. He shrugs on his coat and walks out the door, hearing Iwaizumi follow close behind him as he ascends the stairs to the upper deck of the ship, various trinkets hanging from his person clinking as he walked. 

“Karasuno claims to want nothing but peace and negotiations.” Iwaizumi says, “I think it would be wise to not pick a fight today, Captain.”

“Why are you being so formal?” Oikawa scrunches his face as the midday sun hits his cheeks. “At least call me by my name when you’re lecturing me like a child.”

He hears Iwaizumi click his tongue.

“Alright, Stupid-kawa, don’t be a petty brat today and everything should be fine.” He quips. 

“I don’t plan on being petty!” Oikawa defends, “I just simply want what is mine.”

“With all due respect, meaning no respect at all, _we_ didn’t defeat Shiratorizawa. That would make it not ours.”

“We _could_ have, if Karasuno didn’t get in the damn way.” The captain scoffs, approaching the edge of the upper deck and looking over the lower part of the ship where his crew were hard at work preparing to dock. 

“While I agree with you,” Iwaizumi continues, “it’s still better to maintain a peaceful relationship with Karasuno.”

“At least until we take them over as well.” Oikawa sounds sure of himself– he has to, for his own sake.

Iwaizumi sighs.

“Yes, until then.”

Once the ship had docked in the Karasuno territory, formerly belonging to Shiratorizawa, Oikawa wasted no time getting right to the point. He and his closest men, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, attended a formal meeting with Karasuno’s leader and captain, Sawamura Daichi. The captain was flanked by several men, all representing the crew’s color– a burnt orange displayed on them in some way or another.

_Tacky_ , Oikawa thought, ignoring the fact that he did the exact same thing with his own attire. 

Negotiations were cordial, polite, stiff. Deals were made, and of course Oikawa intended to keep none of them. He wanted the land of Shiratorizawa for himself, and he didn’t care whether or not it was because of an age-old grudge– he would have what he wanted.

However, he found it hard to focus on a dull peace meeting when his eyes kept wandering to one of Sawamura’s right hand men. 

He was of average height, and wisps of silver hair poked out around his neck from under the bandana he wore under his hat, in the crew’s signature color, of course. This man wasn’t nearly as fanciful as his captain, and Sawamura wasn’t nearly as fanciful as Oikawa himself, but somehow the plain black pants, jacket, and cotton shirt seemed to suit his light hair and pale skin. Oikawa noticed that the silver haired man had several rings adorning his slender fingers, one hand resting at his side and the other delicately placed at the hilt of his sword.

He also noticed that he was being stared back at.

It was an intense gaze, with intent behind it, but Oikawa couldn’t quite figure out what that intent was. The two appeared to be analyzing each other.

Oikawa snaps his attention back to Sawamura, who hadn’t noticed the other captain’s eyes wandering as he was focused on a map of the territory displayed out on the table in front of them. 

Eventually the meeting concludes with a handshake and Oikawa gives a disingenuous smile as the respective crews part ways for the evening. He had plans.

Night falls, and Oikawa finds himself quietly exiting the guest room he occupied in the Karasuno headquarters. He isn’t wearing his usual adornment, in favor of being silent, he only wears his shirt, pants and boots, though he is sure to have his dagger secured at his hip. 

He lights a small candle and begins his journey down the hallway and then down the grand staircase of what once was Shiratorizawa’s grand hall, now taken over by black, orange and endless imagery of crows. 

Eventually he comes across the room he’s looking for– the captain’s office. He’s alarmed to find the lock easy to pick, but continues to enter the room, shrouded in moonlight seeping through large windows, now gently illuminated by the glow of his candle.

Oikawa doesn’t exactly know what he’s looking for, but he’ll take anything he deems useful. He begins to look through papers left on top of the large, black desk in the center of the room, jiggling drawer handles until he hears footsteps.

He freezes.

“I suppose all of that talk of peace was nothing but deceit. I expected this from you.” A voice sounded from behind him, along with the resounding thud of the heavy wooden door closing. Oikawa whips around, hand going to the hilt of his dagger.

It’s difficult to make out just who is standing before him in the dim candle light. Oikawa tries to be casual, despite the feeling of his pulse rising. 

“I’m simply looking to take what is rightfully mine. I’d hardly call it deceit.” He says, cooly. 

The other man scoffs. “There is nothing here which is rightfully yours, Oikawa Tooru.” He steps forward into the dim, warm light of Oikawa’s candle. 

It’s the silver haired man from earlier.

His attire has changed only slightly, now absent of the coat, hat, and bandana, the man is still adorned in all black. 

He, too, has a weapon. Several, in fact. From his hip dangles his long sword, and in his hand is a dagger, intricately designed and pointed directly at the captain. 

Two can play this game.

Oikawa whips his dagger out of its holster and lunges for the other man, who expertly dodges him. Their blades clash and glide against each other, a back and forth of skill that feels almost akin to dancing. 

In the flash of a moment, his foe catches him behind the knee– the one that, unknown to most outside of his close crew, was injured– and Oikawa falters, catching himself on the desk but dropping his dagger, and the other man kicks it across the floor and out of his reach.

Oikawa realizes that he appears to be trapped now, with this other man at his throat with a blade.

Time freezes briefly, and the two are still, analyzing and anticipating what the other’s next move could be.

Their faces are impossibly close, and brown eyes stare into brown, flitting back and forth between the silver haired man’s intense gaze and his ever so slightly parted lips, lit by the glow of the slowly melting candle on the desk. 

The other man notices this.

“Well if you’re going to slit my throat,” Oikawa begins, his signature smug smile creeping across his face, “at least let me know your name.”

The man takes a moment before saying, “Sugawara.” 

He takes a step closer, lightly pressing the tip of his blade into Oikawa’s clavicle– just enough pressure to feel the sting of the steel, but not enough to draw blood. 

“And if you want to play dirty,” He continues, “I’ll play your game.”

Before Oikawa can make a move, Sugawara blows the candle out, and the room is plunged into moonlight. 

In a move that Oikawa would like to think of as strategic but really required no thinking at all, he surges forward and their lips crash together. 

Sugawara takes no time to react, pressing back in a way that makes Oikawa feel like he would be devoured if he wasn’t careful.

He backs Sugawara up and away from the desk until Sugawara’s back hits the wall with a soft thud. The shorter man has one hand in the captain’s hair, still holding on to his knife, and the other wrapped around the back of his neck. Oikawa bites his way into Sugawara’s mouth, which opens almost too willingly. 

Sugawara is soft, the captain thinks, grinning as light gasps escape the other man’s mouth. Oikawa moves down his neck, grazing with lips and then with teeth, leaving behind an angry, red mark on the other man’s throat. 

He pulls back to admire his work, then makes eye contact with Sugawara, who’s stare is that of a hungry predator. 

Oikawa’s grin is smug.

Sugawara crashes their lips together again, more aggressive and hungry this time. 

In a moment too quick to fully comprehend, Oikawa feels Sugawara’s hand tighten on the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin in a way that would surely leave marks in the forms of tiny crescent moons, and his head is being yanked backwards by his hair as the other man whips him around so that his back slams into the wooden panels of the wall, shaking several picture frames on impact. 

Oikawa’s eyes are blown wide and the wind is knocked out of him, his mouth hangs open comically. He certainly didn’t expect so much _force_ from this soft looking man. Perhaps he wasn’t as soft as Oikawa had originally thought. Without another moment passing, Sugawara’s lips are on his again, and his thinking becomes hazy once more. Oikawa lets out a hiss of pleasure as Sugawara’s hand snakes down and presses against his length through his trousers. 

He thrusts into the other man’s hand, _yes_ , he thinks, _more_ , and that’s exactly what he gets as Sugawara strokes him hard and even through the leather. He can feel the man’s various rings through the friction. Tiny moans fall from Oikawa’s lips as he gets lost in the feeling; his guard is completely down and he knows it, but somehow can’t bring himself to put it back up.

Sugawara grabs Oikawa by the chin with his other hand, the threat of his dagger glints off of the moonlight in the corner of his eye. 

“If you’re going to moan like a whore then at least address me properly.” Sugawara says, his eyes boring into Oikawa’s in a way that felt _sharp_. 

Oikawa swallowed, “Sugawara,” he croaks out.

“No,” Sugawara begins, “Koushi.” 

“Koushi,” Oikawa tries, hesitantly. The name tastes good, he thinks.

“Now you can try harder than that,” the other man says, hints of teasing in his voice. He jerks Oikawa’s head, shoving him back into the wall again and pressing down hard against Oikawa’s length, slowly, tantalizingly stroking upward. 

“Koushi–” the captain chokes out, trying hard to stay focused in the fog of pleasure clouding his senses. 

“Now doesn’t that sound so pretty?” Sugawara hums, sounding pleased with himself.

He suddenly stops his motion and Oikawa lets out a pained whine. However his breath catches when the other man presses his arm firmly against Oikawa’s throat. The pressure on his windpipe is heavy and Oikawa gasps for air.

Sugawara leans in close and whispers in his ear, “Don’t make a sound, Tooru.” Oikawa feels shivers wrack his entire body as the other man’s breath ghosts over him, and the movement of his hand resumes, but this time harder, faster, and with more intention. His other hand still holds his knife in such a way that its blade is pointed into the side of Oikawa’s neck.

“I could kill you right now if I wanted to.” Sugawara murmurs into his ear, “I’m still considering my choices.” He says with a short, breathy laugh. 

Oikawa feels his blood run cold with this sudden realization that _yes, Sugawara could kill him right now and he couldn’t do a thing about it_ , but his body is consumed and distracted by the heat pooling in his abdomen and spreading throughout him to his finger tips.

Oikawa struggles to stay silent, although he’s not sure how much noise he actually _could_ make with Sugawara’s arm still pressed firmly against his jugular. 

Something about getting choked out while being hand fucked by a very handsome enemy was an alarming turn-on. 

Sugawara appears to get fed up with just his hand, and switches to thrusting against the captain with his own length instead, curling his now free hand into Oikawa’s hair and gripping tight. Oikawa observes that the other man is just as hard as he is. 

Sugawara suddenly begins to thrust _hard_ and Oikawa chokes back a moan. The other man notices this and presses down harder on the captain’s throat. 

Oikawa’s vision is going hazy and breathing has become something he has to consciously focus on, which was a difficult task given the circumstances. 

Sugawara’s movements suddenly feel incredibly intense and Oikawa feels the heat in his abdomen growing, climbing up and throughout until orgasm rips through his entire body and he chokes out a cry, barely comprehensible with the limited air to his lungs. 

Even with the fog of pleasure clouding his focus and the ringing in his ears, he can hear Sugawara’s scoff, and the pressure is released from his neck.

Oikawa collapses to the floor, gasping for air and still shaking from the residual pulses of pleasure wracking his body. 

“Now,” Sugawara’s voice sounds from above him. Oikawa looks up and sees the silver haired man smiling down at him in a way that felt entirely venomous.

“Get out.”

Oikawa scrambles to his feet in a way that he could only describe as pathetic, opening the office door and exiting into the grand hall once more, trying his best to ignore the cold, sticky feeling in his pants.

The door shuts pointedly behind him.

The next day sun rises, and the Seijoh crew is departing bright and early. Oikawa gives a polite farewell to Sawamura, who does not appear to be aware of the other captain’s escapades from the previous night. Either that, or he’s expert at hiding his knowledge. It feels like walking on a thin thread, trying not to slip into the shark-infested water below.

As he begins to walk the board onto his ship, he hears a familiar call.

“Captain Oikawa,” the voice speaks from behind him. He turns to see the sickly sweet smile of Sugawara, dressed in his full get-up once again. 

_Snake_ , he thinks.

“I believe you’ve forgotten this.” Sugawara says, and hands him an object wrapped in cloth. Oikawa takes it, only to realize what it is the moment it rests in his palm.

“Thank you.” He says stiffly, unwrapping his dagger from the cloth and depositing it back into its proper holster. 

“Of course.” Sugawara replies with a smile, turning and walking himself back to his crew. 

There’s a pause before he hears the anticipated “What the fuck was that?” from Iwaizumi next to him, which he pointedly ignores as he boards the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to yell at or with me, my twitter is @codybowiehair and my tumblr is @mohhmoo :o)


End file.
